In multiple fiber interconnection arrangements, a plurality of pairs of associated optical fibers are to be interconnected and such interconnections must thereafter be held securely and carefully, usually in an organizer tray or cassette within a larger enclosure or cabinet, and usually in an array of such trays or cassettes. Splice trays must also hold generous portions of the fibers adjacent the interconnections, or splices, to permit splice repair without requiring cable replacement. Preferably the trays are flat and of low height to be conveniently stacked in array thereof, and further include a cover that is preferably transparent to enable visual inspection of the splice interconnections. Such a cover must be easily secured to the tray in a manner permitting it to be easily removed from the tray for repair or servicing. In one manner of cover securement, the cover is of resilient material and includes side walls that are angled toward each other and are latchable about the side walls of the tray proper, being slightly deflectable outwardly by bearing engagement with the tray side walls during cover assembly or removal.
One such splice tray is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/453,303 filed May 30, 1995, pending, and assigned to the assignee hereof. The disclosed splice tray provides strain relief holders at each end having an array of slots into which portions of the optical fiber cables are inserted to be held securely but without substantial clamping of the fiber cables. Additionally, the optical interconnections of associated pairs of optical fibers of the cables are held in a generally centrally located slotted splice holder, again without substantial clamping of the fragile fibers. The disclosed splice tray is adapted for utilization with either single-fiber or multiple-fiber cylindrical cable or flat wide multiple-fiber ribbon cable.
It is desired to provide a tray cover that is planar, having no features requiring a forming step, and is securable to a tray without separate fasteners in a manner permitting easy removal when desired.